


Margaret.

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [10]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: BENSON AND SKIPS IN BLACK LEATHER CORSETS :D, F/M, M/M, MARGARET - Freeform, MORDECAI - Freeform, MUSCLE MAN HAS NO FACE, Other, Thomas has Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai has been in love with Margaret for a long time, but just before he could ask her out, something happens that will change the course of events that will eventually lead to MARGARET. (Horror/comedy fic. Don't ask)<br/>If you have nightmares, don't blame us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaret.

Mordecai was sobbing in his bed. He was just about to ask Margaret out, but then she was run over by a 309 tonne truck. “MARGAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!” Mordecai cried. Rigby, at that moment, opened the door. “Dude, what the hell?” he yelped, looking around the room. Skips and Benson were both in cages, wearing black leather corsets and black spiked collars. Muscle Man was on the floor, crying and screaming. When Rigby looked at him, he gasped at what he saw. Muscle Man had no face. When he finally set his gaze on Mordecai, he shrieked in terror. Mordecai was wearing Muscle Man’s face!  
“WHAT THE?!” Rigby yelled.  
“Margaret! MARGaRET!!!!” Mordecai sobbed.  
“Hey guys, I got pizza!” Thomas opened the door, and widened his eyes.  
Mordecai saw Thomas as Margaret, and jumped at Thomas. “MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!” And he began to dry hump Thomas.  
“RIGBY! HELP ME!” Thomas cried out.  
Rigby, out of nowhere, grabbed a gun, and shot Mordecai. When Mordecai laid there dead, Rigby unzipped himself, revealing himself to be… Mordecai? And kept unzipping himself to be Rigby, Mordecai, Rigby, Mordecai… You get the idea.  
Oh, You’re wondering where High Five Ghost and Pops are? They went on a holiday..... IN HELL!  
THE FUCKING END YOU BITCHES.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Thunder. Check the profile.


End file.
